The description herein relates to information handling systems and the handling of resources in such systems.
As the value and use of information continue to increase, individuals and businesses seek additional ways to process and store information. One option available to users is information handling systems. An information handling system (IHS) generally processes, compiles, stores, and/or communicates information or data for business, personal, or other purposes thereby allowing users to take advantage of the value of the information. Because technology and information handling needs and requirements vary between different users or applications, IHSs may also vary regarding what information is handled, how the information is handled, how much information is processed, stored, or communicated, and how quickly and efficiently the information may be processed, stored, or communicated. The variations in IHSs allow for IHSs to be general or configured for a specific user or specific use such as financial transaction processing, airline reservations, enterprise data storage, or global communications. In addition, IHSs may include a variety of hardware and software components that may be configured to process, store, and communicate information and may include one or more computer systems, data storage systems, and networking systems.
IHSs contain resources, such as memory resources, input/output (I/O) devices and ports, etc., that can experience errors. Some resources are designed such that minor errors can be corrected. For instance, in the case of memory resources, many systems store data in memory along with an ECC (Error Correcting Code) that allows single-bit errors in a data word to be corrected. In the case of network interfaces, various packet protocol layers have the capability to detect errors, with at least some protocols responding to an error by dropping an offending packets and/or requesting that the packet be resent.